Casar ou Morrer
by Belac I
Summary: Percy escolheu o momento perfeito para pedir Annabeth em casamento: quando estavam prestes a morrer. De novo. Como sempre. Percy POV


Eu estava prestes a ser morto. Não que isso fosse alguma novidade. Estou prestes a ser morto desde o dia em que nasci, mas daquela vez a coisa estava séria.

Observei Annabeth lutando. As sobrancelhas delas ficavam juntas e os olhos dela se tornavam perigosos, porque ela sabia que não teríamos a menor chance dessa vez, mesmo que ainda continuasse insistindo na luta. Mas ela nunca desistiria.

Não enquanto eu ainda estivesse ao seu lado. E fazendo o pedido casamento.

"Percy!" ela exclamava num tom exasperado. E não era porque o monstro queria matá-la primeiro. "Não podemos _discutir _isso agora!"

"É só você dizer sim ou não!" eu exclamava de volta.

"Percy!" eu a ouvi gritar outra vez, olhando em minha direção, em tom de aviso, desespero. Girei meus calcanhares, apontei a faca para o monstro que ia me atacar pelas costas. A faca prensou o peito dele, mas Contracorrente fez apenas cócegas, porque os olhos daquele monstro me encararam, não furiosos, mas _zombeteiros_. "Corre!" sugeriu Annabeth, o que pareceu ser o mais inteligente no momento.

_Não_, eu ofeguei enquanto corria em direção à floresta. _Não podemos perder!_

Eu segurei a mão de Annabeth, fazendo-a correr junto comigo. Os dedos dela escorregavam, mas ela conseguia ter a mesma velocidade que a minha e sempre que podia agarrava minha mão de volta.

Aquele era o pior monstro que nós já enfrentamos em nossas vidas. Diziam que um meio-sangue não sobrevivia por mais de vinte anos. Nós dois ainda estávamos lá, com nossos vinte anos, e nunca tínhamos encarado o perigo da forma como estávamos encarando agora.

Eu não precisei comandar nem mesmo avisar Annabeth. Ela sabia ler meus pensamentos, sabia cada caminho que eu ia seguir, por isso fizemos um caminho longo e corrido até uma caverna na floresta do Acampamento.

"Percy, não consigo!", a voz dela estava tensa, aflita, sofrida. Ela sangrava no tornozelo e justamente no braço que eu a puxava. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, porque o laço que os prendiam também já havia sido desintegrado. E mesmo que os cachos loiros estivessem sujos ainda tinha aquele brilho dourado.

Annabeth tropeçou e caiu contra o chão, ofegante. Eu parei para socorrê-la.

"Não..." ela estava chorando.

"Não, você não quer casar comigo, ou '_oh, não'_ estamos perdendo?", perguntei enquanto me aproximava dela. O monstro estava perdido por aí. Pelo menos conseguimos despistá-los.

"_Não_ de 'Por que eu tenho um namorado idiota?'. Estamos quase morrendo!"

"Escute, não vou deixar isso acontecer. Eu _quero _me casar com você. Então levante essa bunda daí, Annabeth!"

Ela agarrou meu colarinho da camiseta laranja do acampamento e ajudamos um ao outro a levantar. Annabeth bambeou mas eu continuei segurando-a com muita firmeza, com a mesma firmeza que eu sabia que ela gostava de ser segurada.

Ouvimos passos e barulhos se aproximando entre as árvores escuras. Mancamos até uma caverna e Annabeth desabou no chão assim que entramos. Primeiro eu achei que ela havia desmaiado em meus braços, mas foi apenas um deslize de fraqueza. Eu segurei seu rosto e tentei limpar o máximo de sujeira que existia neles. Ela ainda estava acordada, mas parecia perder a vida aos poucos.

Eu encostei meu tronco na parede da caverna e trouxe a cabeça de Annabeth para o meu peito, envolvendo meus braços ao seu redor. Ela tremia e apertava minha camisa com força. Ou pelo menos com a que restava dela.

Nunca gostei de me esconder, mas a ocasião exigia isso.

Ficamos durante uma hora naquele silêncio sem expectativa. O que nossos inimigos poderiam estar aprontando agora? Annabeth descansava em meu peito e eu acariciava seus cabelos. Houve um momento em que eu sussurrei:

"Vamos casar, Annabeth."

"Eu não conseguia imaginar um momento tão perfeito para você me dizer isso, Percy" ela disse e a voz dela estava tão baixa quanto a minha. Mas era irônica. Mesmo fraca, o tapa que ela deu no meu peito doeu. "Por que você vem com esse pedindo sendo que daqui _minutos _podemos ser mortos?"

"É que... fazemos isso desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. Nos tornamos amigos por termos essa coisa em comum..."

"Que coisa?"

"Lutamos todos os dias juntos. E quase morremos todos os dias juntos. E espero vivermos todos os dias juntos também."

Ela levantou o rosto na direção do meu. Achei que ela ia me dar um soco, mas apenas me beijou. Aquele beijo que derretia meu cérebro desde os dezesseis anos.

Aconteceram tantas coisas durante todos aqueles anos juntos. Fomos seqüestrados, corremos atrás um do outro, acabamos com o exército de Cronos, perdi minha memória durante um ano, mas jamais me esqueci de Annabeth, e de que andamos no túnel do amor quando tínhamos doze anos. Eu deixei de ser imortal para ficar ao seu lado, ela nunca aceitaria a vaga que as Caçadoras de Artemis já ofereceram. Nós quase morremos milhares de vezes, mas nada se comparava aquele momento. Estávamos exaustos, lutando e batalhando há dias. Nossa pior batalha, nossa pior guerra. Estávamos no nosso limite.

Não havia mais nada que pudéssemos fazer.

Ouvimos um barulho ensurdecedor lá fora. O monstro queria matar dois dos maiores meio-sangue que o mundo já teve com suas próprias mãos. E, naquela situação em que estávamos, eu não podia duvidar que fosse conseguir.

Então eu não podia deixar aquele momento ir embora.

"Eu tenho vontade de ter você todos os dias. Eu sei... eu sei que já a tenho todos os dias... mas se sobrevivermos a mais essa de novo... eu quero me casar com você, Annabeth..."

Ela sorriu. E me beijou outra vez.

"Eu quero continuar quase morrendo com você ao meu lado até o dia em que finalmente morrermos" declarou. Como sempre, eu mesmo tinha que decifrar que essa frase, afinal de contas, podia ser substituída por um "sim" e dar no mesmo.

"Isso pode acontecer daqui dois minutos."

"Ou um."

"Ou..."

Eu protegi Annabeth com meu corpo quando a caverna explodiu.

Ainda estava com o corpo de Annabeth preso em meu braço quando a explosão acabou.

E estaria com o corpo de Annabeth movendo-se contra o meu quando voltarmos para a casa e descansarmos na cama depois de vencermos mais uma guerra.

Eu sabia que venceríamos agora. Eu realmente queria me casar com Annabeth. E nenhum monstro desgraçado iria impedir disso acontecer.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Cenário e situação, apenas detalhes. Eles sempre estão correndo perigo, eles sempre conseguem ganhar no final. Afinal, são Percy e Annabeth. E sobreviver a mais uma situação de vida ou morte parece uma ótima maneira deles decidirem se casar :) Review?_


End file.
